


Elämä on muuttunut

by Mikitius



Series: Suezin mies [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Suezin kriisi 1956, Suicidal Thoughts, Woah oon jatkanu Suezin miestä joten, YK - Yhdistyneet kansakunnat, aika tehdä sarjanimikkeen alle, haavoittumista ja sotaa, rauhanturvaaja-AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: || Syystä x olen kirjoittanut aikoinani (joskus 2018 vuoden puolella) eräällä ficilleni jatkoa. Todennäköisesti siksi, että halusin korjata Suezin Mies-ficin tuskaisen lopun vähän mukavammalla lopulla. Ei sillä että se välttämättä olisi yhtään mukavampi, mutta no. Niin. Toivottavasti tästä saa jotain irti. Päätin iskeä vihdoinkin tämän tänne, epäröin vähän koska OC/Koskela paritus.TW: Ekan osan itsemurha-ajatukset ja angsti muutoinkin. Haavoittumisen kuvaamista, syyllisyyttä eloonjäämisestä. ||





	Elämä on muuttunut

**Author's Note:**

> || Syystä x olen kirjoittanut aikoinani (joskus 2018 vuoden puolella) eräällä ficilleni jatkoa. Todennäköisesti siksi, että halusin korjata Suezin Mies-ficin tuskaisen lopun vähän mukavammalla lopulla. Ei sillä että se välttämättä olisi yhtään mukavampi, mutta no. Niin. Toivottavasti tästä saa jotain irti. Päätin iskeä vihdoinkin tämän tänne, epäröin vähän koska OC/Koskela paritus. 
> 
> TW: Ekan osan itsemurha-ajatukset ja angsti muutoinkin. Haavoittumisen kuvaamista, syyllisyyttä eloonjäämisestä. ||

Päässä alkaa kuitenkin pyörimään, ja utuinen maailma Koskelan ympärillä yhtyy toistuvaan, jatkuvaan liikkeeseen kuin lauma iloisia lapsia Piiri pieni pyörii-leikin tahtiin. Leikin rytmi vie Koskelan kauemmas ja kauemmas Hietasesta, joka on kuin jäätynyt paikoilleen. Epätoivoisesti, peloissaan Koskela huutaa ystävänsä nimeä, mutta Hietanen ei tee mitään. Käsi on irronnut kädestä, eikä Koskela tunne enää sitä tuttua ja turvallista läheisyyttä. Olo on orpo. 

Hänen silmänsä painuvat kiinni, kyynelvuoksi puskee esiin ja valuu poskille. Silmäluomiensa välistä hän näkee sumeaa, kirkasta valoa. Valkoisuus ympäröi häntä, kunnes siihen ilmestyy kahdet kasvot. 

Kasvot ovat kuin vieraat, hän ei tiedä, tunnistaako miehiä edessään, vai loistaako noista jotain tuttua ulospäin. Tajunta palaa, ja Koskela tajuaa katsovansa suoraan Jonesia silmiin. 

_ “Good morning, darling. Are you okay?” _

Koskela kurtistaa kulmiaan ja äkkiä hän haukkoo henkeä voimakkaasti. Jokin iskee häntä keskelle selkää, pistää ja saa hänet melkein huutamaan. Hieman hädissään hän kääntelee päätään sen verran kuin voi ja etsii katseellaan jotain. Hänen suustaan tulvii huoneeseen pyytäviä, anovia sanoja. Sanoja, joilla Koskela kutsuu läheisintä ihmistään takaisin luokseen. Sitä ihmistä ei kuitenkaan ilmesty, ja Koskela hätääntyy pahemmin ja yrittää nousta istumaan, vaikka se aiheuttaakin sietämätöntä tuskaa. Jones painaa hänet nopeasti takaisin maaten ja hyssyttää, kuin rauhoittelisi pientä lasta. Jones puhuu jotain, jotain mitä Koskela ei ymmärrä, ja tuon pehmeä ääni sekä lämmin katse saavat Koskelan asettumaan. 

Jones pyyhkii kyyneleitä Koskelan poskilta ja silittää miehen hiuksia rauhallisesti. Puhuu taas jotain, ja Koskela yrittää tosissaan ymmärtää, mitä kanadalainen sanoo. Pää on liian puutunut sellaiseen. 

Kuluu muutamia tunteja, kunnes Koskela tuntee olonsa hieman virkeämmäksi. Hän kykenee jo puhumaan suomalaisen hoitajan kanssa omalla kielellään, ja saa varmistuksen siitä, ettei olekaan kuollut. Se iskee pahemmin kuin mikään fyysinen kipu. Urho on taas niin kaukana, hänen ulottumattomissaan, eikä hän pääsisi vieläkään rauhaan. 

Mutta miksi Urho oli sitten antanut hänen mennä? Urho olisi voinut tarrautua häneen kiinni, pitää luonaan ja estää hänen paluunsa elävien kirjoihin. Koskela on varma, että kävi kuoleman rajalla ja tapasi Hietasen. Niin todenmukaista se oli ollut, se pieni kosketus ja ne katseet ja äänet ja ilmapiiri ja kaikki. 

Koskela huokaisee ja katsahtaa Jonesia. Jones ei ollut vieläkään poistunut hänen luotaan. Jones on keskittynyt lukemaan jotain, tai sitten tekee töitään, ja Koskela ei voi olla kummastelematta toista. Toinen vahtii häntä edelleen, kuin mikäkin koira. 

Koskela kallistaa päätään. Se tuntuu selässä asti, kun niskat ovat jumissa. Hän jättää katseensa Jonesiin ja seurailee tuon kasvojen sivuprofiilia mietteliäänä. 

Jones kai huomaa Koskelan katseen, kun nostaa kasvojaan ja hymyilee äkkiä leveästi.

“Kuinka voit?”

Miehen aito hymy saa Koskelan jäätymään. Siinä on jotain sellaista tuttua ja turvallista, jotain sellaista, mitä hän rakastaa. Tai  _ on _ rakastanut. Samassa hän tajuaa, että se, joka kiskoi hänet väkipakolla takaisin elämään oli Jones. Koskela ei tiedä, kuuluisiko hänen tuntea vihaa vai olla onnellinen. Hän valitsee kasvoilleen välitilaa ilmaisevan ilmeen ja nyökkää hajamielisesti. 

“Olen kunnossa….Väsyttää vähän….”

Vaikka Koskelan kielitaito onkin huono ja varsinkin tällä hetkellä epäselvä, ymmärtää Jones kaiken ja kurottautuu sipaisemaan hänen hiuksiaan hellästi. Ele on hymyn tavoin tuttu ja Koskela sulkee tyytyväisempänä silmänsä. Hän on sitä mieltä, ettei saisi tuntea sellaista tyytyväisyyttä tai lämmintä tunnetta, mikä valtaa hänen kolkkoa rintaansa ja herättelee sydäntä tuntemaan enemmän ja enemmän sitä samaa vanhaa onnentunnetta, joka nousi pintaan vain Hietasen seurassa. 

Jones näkee Koskelan hymyilevän raukeammin ennen nukahtamista. Hän naurahtaa pehmeästi ja nousee peittelemään miehen kunnolla. Kätensä hän jättää Koskelan kämmenselälle lepäämään. 

Kuluu viikkoja, ennen kuin Koskela on siinä kunnossa, että hänet voidaan siirtää Suomeen sairaalaan. Lääkäri on tutkinut hänet muutamien viikkojen sisään useaan otteeseen, ja todennut, ettei turhan vakavia tai pysyviä hermovaurioita olisi. Koskela ei ole varma, onko tieto positiivinen vai negatiivinen. Positiivista siinä oli se, että kuntouduttuaan hän voisi työskennellä taas, mutta negatiivista se, ettei mitään hengenvaaraa enää ollut. 

Jones oli myös vapautettu palveluksesta kaksi päivää sitten. Koskela ei tiedä sitäkään, oliko Jones pyytänyt vapautusta itse. Ei hän sitä vaivaudu edes kysymään, Jones kertoo itse jos kertoo. Viikkojen ajan Jones on pitänyt hänelle seuraa melkein täysipäiväisesti sekä autellut hoitajia ja lääkäriä. Nytkin Jones on hänen vierellään, pitää huolen että Koskela pakataan sairaskoneeseen kunnolla. Koskela voi jo istua, mutta Jones epäilee, alkaako Koskelan selkää särkemään pitkä lentomatka samassa asennossa. Koskela vakuuttelee pärjäävänsä, mutta Jones ei jätä häntä rauhaan. Jones juttelee ja huolehtii hänen tarpeistaan epätavallisella tunteella, kuin ottaisi vastuuta haavoittumisesta itselleen. 

Jones pukkaa häntä pehmeästi, kun hän on nukahtamassa, ja osoittaa erästä jalkansa menettänyttä nuorukaista. 

“Muistatko hänet? Pelastit hänet silloin.”

Koskelan täytyy pinnistellä hetken ajan, niin että päässä pyörii, mutta sitten hän nyökkää.

“Muistan minä. Hän siis menetti jalkansa?”

“Muttei henkeään. Billy, sinä olet oikea sankari.”

Jonkun syyn takia Jones on alkanut kutsua häntä Billyksi. Koskela ei tunnista sitä nimekseen, mutta äänensävy, millä Jones nimen lausuu, viittaa häneen. Koskela ei tiedä, onko hänen oma kutsumanimensä, hänen joukkueensa poikien vuonna 1941 hänelle nimeksi antama Ville, Jonesille liian vaikea lausuttavaksi. Tai ehkä Jones on vääntänyt Villeksi omaan suuhunsa sopivan nimikkeen, jota tykkää käyttää. 

Koskela pudistaa huvittuneena päätään. 

“Minä vain tein sen, mitä piti.” 

Jones hymyilee hänelle leikkisästi ja hän vastaaa virneeseen vääristyneellä hymyllä, mutta se katoaa nopeasti haikeuden tieltä. Huomattuaan Jonesin vakavoituneen, hänestä alkaa tuntumaan siltä, että hänen täytyy selittää tuntojaan.

Koskela nielaisee ja etsii hetken aikaa sanoja. 

“Katsos kun….Silloin kun minä olin sotimassa. Siis Suomessa, niin…. Minä en voinut pelastaa yhtä….”

Hänen äänensä särkyy äkkiä, ja Jones säikähtää sitä.

“Sattuuko?”

“Ei…Ei, minä vaan….”

Jones ottaa taskustaan nenäliinansa ja sipaisee sillä Koskelan silmänalusia. 

“Jatka vain. Se helpottaa, lupaan sen. Sanoit, ettet voinut pelastaa yhtä. Ketä?”

Jones puhuu nopeasti, mutta se vain helpottaa Koskelan oloa kummallisesti. 

“Yhtä alikersanttia….Tai silloin hän oli jo kersantti.” 

Nielu tuntuu aavistuksen verran selvemmältä. 

“Tarkoitatko Ur...hoa?”

Jones lausuu nimen kummallisesti, mutta Koskela tunnistaa sen ja kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan.

“Tarkoitan. Mistä sinä tied….”

“Huusit nimeä houriessasi. Billy, minä tiedän, miltä sinusta tuntuu. Minäkin menetin ystävän sille hulluudelle.”

Jones laskee kätensä Koskelan reidelle, ja Koskela tuijottaa sitä hetken, kunnes hymyilee surumielisesti. Vaimeasti hän alkaa selittää:

“Urho oli minun lähin mieheni. Kun minä en osannut oikein puhua, kun oli jotain tunnolla ja sattui, jo pelkkä Urhon läsnäolo auttoi. Hän oli liian nuori jäämään sinne, hän olisi ansainnut niin paljon enemmän. Viimeisinä aikoinaan hän sokeutui, ja se tuntui kaikista pahimmalta. Mikään muu ei ollut niin hirveää sodassa, kuin se, miten Urhoa sattui ja miten Urho huusi ja miten minä en osannut tehdä mitään….”

“Voi Billy….” 

Jones ottaa häntä kädestä ja puristaa rohkaisevasti, vaikka onkin liikuttunut. 

“Tiedätkös, kun minä näin tuossa viikko sitten unen. Joku tummaverikkö, joka puhui ihan outoa kieltä - kai se oli suomea, sinäkin puhut samalla tavalla aina joskus -, pyysi minua pitämään huolta sinusta. Hän selitti, että sinulle pitää antaa uusi mahdollisuus onneen ja rakkauteen, kun se ei tapahtunut hänen kanssaan. Kerros minulle, oliko se unipoika tämä sinun Urhosi?”

Jonesin sanat saavat Koskelan punastumaan ja häkeltymään. Jones myhäilee ja kurottautuu kuiskaamaan Koskelan korvaan:

“Kyllä minä tiedän. Sinä rakastit sitä Urhoa, rakastat vieläkin. Mutta sanohan, riittäisikö siitä rakkaudesta jollekulle muullekin?”

Koskela hämmentyy ja hän kröhähtää selvittääkseen kurkkuaan vastatakseen. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistu, eikä hän sano mitään, ähähtää vain tukahtuneesti hieman kysyvään sävyyn. Jones on kai unohtanut, etteivät he ole yksin. Tuon silmät loistavat kirkkaasti ja toivorikkaina, samalla tavalla kuin Urhon silmät loistivat, kun Urho oli erityisen iloinen tai ihmetteli jotain kaunista asiaa, kuten Syvärin aalloissa uiskentelevaa kuikkaperhettä.

Jones puristaa Koskelan kättä tiukemmin, ja lämpö hulmahtaa Koskelan sydämeen voimakkaana aaltona ja outona voimana. Aivan kuin se ei enää kuuluisi sinne, mutta jää pakosta. 

“Niin, minä rakastan Urhoa yhä…”, hän mutisee, vaikka hän tiedostaa, että hänen pitäisi sanoa jotain muuta. 

“Tiedän. Tiedätkö sinä sen, että minä rakastan sinua?”

Koskela yllättyy, ja Jonesin pehmeät huulet käväisevät hänen poskelleen pikaisesti. Sitten kanadalainen vetäytyy, selvästi itseensä tyytyväisenä, ja koko loppumatkan Helsinkiin Koskela punoittaa ja hymyilee typertyneesti. 

Kuukausien ajan Koskela oli maannut sairaalassa. Jones oli päivittäin käynyt hänen luonaan, tuonut romanttisena eleenä kukkia ja suklaata, puhunut päivän asiat läpi ja suudellut (kukaan ei ollut siihen onneksi puuttunut. Jos olisi, olisi Koskela vaipunut hienoiseen epätoivoon, sillä suudelmat olivat hänen mielestään yksinkertaisesti mukavia) ja halannut, ja aina joskus auttanut hoitohenkilökuntaa Koskelan kanssa.

Vihdoinkin Koskela on päässyt ylös sängystä ja tervehtynyt tarpeeksi päästäkseen pois puuduttavasta ja inhottavasta sairaalaympäristöstä. Jonesille hän naureskelee, ettei varmastikaan enää sopeudu normaaliin yhteiskuntaan. Jones taas luottaa siihen, että Koskela tottuu nopeasti elämään hänen kanssaan. Jones on hommannut heille oman loukon jostain Helsingin lähiöstä, ja siihen Koskelan on tyytyminen. 

Rinnakkain he astuvat ulos sairaalasta, ja Koskela vetää syvään henkeä saadessaan iholleen raikasta ilmaa. Jones nauraa iloisesti ja irrottaa vastentahtoisesti hänen kädestään. Kadulla ei voi käsikkäin kävellä, sen Jones on oppinut tarkkailtuaan ympäristöään liikkuessaan kaupungilla. Jones haluaisi kiskoa Koskelan syvään suudelmaan ja halata ja nostaa vaikka käsivarsilleen ja kantaa kotiin, mutta sitä hän ei voi tehdä. Hän on kuitenkin myös tyytyväinen siitä, että saa ilmaista tunteitaan ilmeillään. Jones hymyilee vielä Koskelalle, joka vastaa siihen, ja vierekkäin, tasatahtiin, he lähtevät kulkemaan kohti kaukana siintävää puistoa, jonka lehmuskujan varjossa pääsee suoraan lähelle väliaikaista kotia. 

Aurinko laskee, hämärä peittää maisemaa ja lehmusten lehdet kenkien alla ratisevat kuivuuttaan. On jo syksy, Koskelan toipumisessa on mennyt puoli vuotta ja se jatkuu vielä. Jones ei saa siis päästää Koskelaa tekemään mitään raskasta, vaikka hän tietääkin, että Koskela rakastaa ruumiillisen työn tekemistä. 

Puisto on hetken aikaa hämärä eikä ihmisiä näy. He pysähtyvät rikkoutuneet katulampun alle. Siihen muodostuu varjo muiden valojen syttyessä palamaan. Jones toteuttaa tahtonsa ja vetää Koskelan pikaiseen suudelmaan ja jättää halaukseensa. Koskela vastaa suudelmaan intohimolla, valtavalla kaipuulla ja tunteella, eikä Koskela pysty täysin rauhoittamaan sydämensä valtamerta, joka kuohuu ja kuohuu, iskee vastoin akvaarion seinää ja yrittää särkeä hennon lasin. 

“Billy,  _ darling,  _ Villeni”, Jones kuiskaa Koskelan niskaan ja vie kättään tuon selkää myöten lantiolle. 

“Ihanaa, että olet siinä.”

“Urh….  _ Adam _ ….”

Adam Jones naurahtaa iloisesti eikä ole yhtään loukkaantunut. Hän hyväksyy sen, että joskus toinen kutsuu häntä vahingossa Urhoksi. Tärkeintä on se, että he ovat siinä, ei se, että menneet on menneitä ja tuleva on tulevaa. Tärkeää on myös se, että Jones pääsee täyttämään Urhon hänelle unessa antamaa tehtävää ja että Koskela saa vihdoinkin olla onnellinen ilman mitään estettä. Ja siitä esteettömyydestä Jones aikoo pitää kynsin hampain kiinni. Nähdessään kauempana liikettä he irtautuvat toisistaan ja jatkavat matkaansa hartaan hiljaisuuden vallassa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Puuskista, kiitos! Kommentit tms. ovat tervetulleita, ja tumblr on @turinametsa jos kiinnostaa jutella.


End file.
